battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
I Broke It
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text The Warden: '''The Warden was not enjoying thinking about the favors and apologies she would soon have to seek. It didn’t take long to guide Stonegit back to his home, and she wished it would have taken much longer. But she steeled herself and reached out mentally to the one she knew would be home. '''Blunt? Blunt Donz: '''Blunt rounded the corner, towling off his hands as he set aside a cleaned dish. “The great adventures of demon and hubby are over already. Fantastic, let’s go eat in that case.” '''The Warden: Slow down. I need to take care of something, then I will leave you to your own devices. She nervously projected everything Blunt was saying to Stonegit, in hopes that his husband would not pick up on his new disabilities. She turned away for a moment, her consciousness searching for a demon that she had not sought help from in a very long time. Stonegit/Blunt: 'Stonegit walked briskly forward and, before Blunt could pose another question, wrapped his arms around his middle, and practically curled up into him. Blunt instinctively wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. “Hey…hey you okay there sweet butt?” “No…no things are a little rough…” Stonegit admitted. Blunt’s form and voice looked and sounded as though it were behind a wall of water. “That’s okay, that’s okay…we’ll sort it out.” Blunt kissed the side of his head and Stonegit leaned up to whisper in his ear. ''“It was one of them…one of the men…” Blunt’s face became grave and guilt of his grandfathers actions pulsed through his heart. He pulled Stonegit tighter to him. “Its okay…” He affirmed again. “Its okay…” '''The Warden: ''Gods damn you, Shax, answer me.'' Are the royal children safe? Do either of you know? We need to secure them immediately. Stonegit/Blunt: '''“Every time I leave Egil or the kids I assign a practical army to guard them. A very slowly selected army at that. All the kids have been getting combat lessons from me and Egil is quite like his father in everything including skill.” Stonegit said. “If that man is indeed bound by a contract they’ll be fine until I get my sight and ears back.” “Ah…” Blunt tilted Stonegit away to examine him. “Your what now?” “I’m fine, really.” “Your sight and hearing?! Nala what the-!” Blunt stopped mid sentence as Stonegit gripped his arm. Blunt looked at his expression, thought about it, and then turned back to the demon. “Thank you…” He said instead. “Dont let go of me…” Stonegit murmured quietly and Blunt got back to wrapping him up in his arms. “So what now?” '''The Warden: I will repair this, and then I must get to Haligan as soon as possible. I’m afraid I’ve made a grave mistake in trying to prevent harm from coming to one. Now, danger comes for us all. Nala was still very distracted, casting her mind out as far as she could into the astral realm. Blunt/Stonegit: '''“Its not her fault.” Stonegit said as he reached a hand up to cup Blunt’s face, and kiss him once on the lips before curling tighter in against him. “She was cornered.” Blunt picked him up as he stood to his feet. His partner suddenly seemed so much like that near 20 year old boy all over again. He looked to Nala. “I’m going to take him in the back so he can rest. I’ll let you sort this out with whoever you are getting a hold of okay pookie?” '''Shaxurohm: '''With a loud pop, a portal slices the air open next to Nala. '''What? he snaps. I was busy. He casts a dispassionate gaze around the small gathering. Ah. What did you do to your human this time, Nalaguura? The Warden: Not now, the Warden complained. I need a favor, and if I need to be in your debt for it, I will be. She relayed a quick tumble of thoughts to Shax, explaining the situation in the way demons do. You know I cannot heal well. I ask for your assistance. Please. She loathed how this must look to him, but Stonegit was too important to her. Shaxurohm: '''Hmm. Shaxurohm circles around Stonegit and Blunt, tapping his chin as he thinks. You always were rather more adept at breaking things, weren’t you? He steps closer, largely ignoring Blunt’s presence. '''What do we have here? he hums, tapping an ice-cold finger against Stonegit’s forehead. Ah. With a snap of his fingers, everything seems to click back into place for the man. Blunt/Stonegit: '''“Whoa!” Stonegit blinks and shakes his head, and Blunt immediately cups his face to get a good look at him. Their eyes meet, and Stonegit gives him a reassuring nod before shakily standing to his feet. He let’s Blunt lean in to kiss him once, and then he turns to the Warden, walking over to her briskly, and grabbing her wrist. “Are you okay?” He asks. '''The Warden: '''Nala was startled at his reaction, placing a hand over his and bending to his height, looking him in his now-functional eyes. '''I am…I am fine, dark-eyes. Will you be all right? I must get to Haligan immediately. 'Blunt/Stonegit: '“My man’s back there, I’ll be fine.” Stonegit assured, although he did shoot a wary, but appreciative, glance at Shax. He turned back to Nala, and squeezed her hand. “Don’t get in too much trouble for this…and come see me as soon as you take care of things…I wan’t to make ''sure ''you’re alright…even though there’s no time to talk about it now.” Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:The Warden Category:Blunt Donz Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Shaxurohm the Weaver